Children of X
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: Sequel to "The X Plan". 5 years have passed since the defeat of Mojo Jojo and Him. Two experiments of theirs survived the explosion and roam the city. Meanwhile, the originals are still mourning the loss over their friend/leader, Brick. But unknown to them, a shadow lurks in the darkness that continues to pop up. Is Brick still alive? (Recommended to read The X Plan first)
1. 5 Years Ago

**Author's Note 1: **Hi everyone! Glad to see that fanfictions are still getting read and posted up. To start, I wanna say sorry. I haven't had any real time to update, or post up any stories for the past two years. For my faithful readers, thank you for still reading my stories, and to my new readers, I thank you in general.

Now you might be wondering what this is. Well, is something that my readers asked me about a long time ago. I present to you the sequel to my very 1st story, The X Plan. I hope you enjoy it. Expect great things from me this year. Thank you! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PPG or any PPG related content.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years ago...<strong>

(2 weeks after the incident)

Crews have been hard at work cleaning up debris on the island. Smoldering metals and ash loom over the tragedy that happened there 2 weeks prior. Many of the crewmen had already ship three full barges of debris from the site far out to sea. The remains of the facility had been gut out for reconstruction.

A couple of workers on the inside had been looking around to see if anything could be scrapped or salvaged. The team of two had just worked for several hours, and their break was overdue. Their entire figure was covered from head to toe in soot and ash from working inside.

"_Crew Ex-1, this is Home Base. Do you copy?_" a voice said through a radio.

One of the crewmen pick up his radio and responds. "Copy that Home Base," he said lightly through the radio. "This is Crew Ex-1, read you loud and clear."

"_Crew Ex-1, you are scheduled to come back to the light, and take your lunch break as soon as possible. How soon can you make it back?_"

"We will be on our way shortly. Just doing one last sweep of the lower level of the premises."

"_Copy that._"

After the transmission ended, the worker went to the area that his partner was situated. He had sat down for a brief moment to rest himself before his co-worker came up to him. "Hey, Charlie," his partner nudged him, "what did base want?"

"They called us back to take our lunch break," Charlie replied. "Now call me crazy, Tony, but I swear they keep forgettin' people are down here."

Tony could only chuckle at his partner's statement. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they did," he retorted. "Man, whoever blew this place sky high really did a number on this place."

"I know. All the paperwork that we found in this building's archives are totaled, too. What ever secrets the people who worked here were tryin' to keep, they sure as hell did a fine job ke-"

His sentence was cut short as the two heard a bit of scuffling in the other hallway. The workers looked at each other nervously as they reached for their flashlights and went in the direction of the sounds.

They flashed the hallway up and down as the noise continued to make itself known. Checking everything in sight, the duo made sure that they were the only ones in that area. Once they felt comfortable able enough, and presumed that it might have just been a few rats in the area, they decided to head towards the exit to get their lunch break started.

Upon their turn around, their flashlights stumbled across a human face on the left side of the hall. Instinctively, the workers rushed over to the face and noted that the face was female. Charlie held his hand under the nose, and felt a small push of air. He looked down to see that the body was buried under the debris and began to dig.

Tony flashed his light over to the right side of the hall, and another female face was seen with their body buried under the debris. Like his partner, he proceeded to unearth the person. After a few minutes of digging the workers sat the two young females against the wall.

They noted that the girls looked very similar to each other as if they were twins. They both sported a black body suit fitted from their necks to their mid thighs. Their was a seam of color stretching across the bust area of the suit. The girl on the left's seam was a light shade of lilac, while the girl's seam on the right was ivory. Their hair reach to the center of their back, and was completely dirty from the soot and ash. Getting a better view, they saw that the girl to the left had chocolate brown hair, and the one on the right's hair color matched her seam's perfectly. The two workers looked at each other unsure of what to do. They knew one thing was certain; they were not going to leave them there. They mounted the girls on their backs, Charlie taking the brunette and Tony the young blonde, and rushed back to the entrance.

The site commander was telling some some of the crewmen that their shift was almost over. One of the workers glanced over the supervisor's shoulder to see Charlie and Tony running towards that with the two maidens.

"Tony! Charlie! Is everything alright?" he shouted with distress in his voice. All the crewmen rushed over to their co-workers aide bombarding them with questions left and right.

"We're fine," Tony answered. "I just more concerned with these two." As he finished his statement, the blonde began to stir, and opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?" she asked weakly. "What's going on?

"Thank heavens, you're conscious," Tony said relieved.

"What happened?" the girl questions again.

"Me and my partner found you and your sister passed out," Charlie said motioning to the girl that he was carrying.

The girl slowly turned her head to see the person Charlie directed as her sister. "Hey little girl, do you have a name?" the supervisor asked.

"B-b-beatrix," she said before losing consciousness.

The supervisor grabbed his radio and called for a medic team, and the Emergency Evac Unit. In no less than twenty minutes the two girls were put on the next chopper back to Townsville for immediate medical attention.

_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an urgent new update. Earlier today, these two young girls were found in the debris of the Townsville Research Facility. The two girls are currently receiving medical attention at Townsville Mercy Hospital. The girl are around the age of 12, are currently in a stable condition, and have been reported as missing children. If there is any knowledge on the whereabouts of any relatives of these two girls, please notify the Townsville Police Department immediately. Again, any knowledge of the relatives of these two girls, contact the police immediate-_

A young man of about 12 was staring blankly at the empty television screen. He places the remote down next to him on a small nightstand. The area he is in is lit by a small lamp sitting on the same stand he places the remote on. His cream colored hair drapes loosely down to the center of his back. Bandages cover him from neck to torso. His ruby eyes seem soulless as he stares at nothing deep in his own thoughts. The blazed orange that is his wing flutter around as if stretching from being cramped up against his back.

The young man closes his eyes for just a brief moment traveling deeper into his subconscious. Letting out a small sigh, he lifts his head and stares blankly at the ceiling.

"So," he said coldly as he gazes at the ceiling. "That's what happened to those two."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Thank you all for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this Pilot chapter. I look forward to reading the comment in the future. Thanx!

P.S.: To my old faith readers, is there anything in my current story pool that you want to see updated? Let me know in your comments.


	2. Troubled Soul

Hey guys! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Sad to say, but this was supposed to be longer. Unfortunately i put myself on a 2 week time frame. Long story short, chapters should be updated at least every 2 weeks. Well enough of that, onto the Fiction. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>-Present time<p>

The city is quite the spectacle this evening. All the citizens are out with their beloveds and families enjoying the last two weeks of the summer vacation. The annual fireworks display is going off without a hitch and everything is running smoothly.

Downtown by the park, a squad car is posted keeping their eyes open. Inside the vehicle is an older gentleman roughly in his 40's. He raises a steamy cup to his bushy moustache and blows softy on the hot liquid. Glancing at his wrist, where a dingy silver watch rests checking the time for a brief moment before taking a sip, ponders about the higher-ups position in giving him a rookie partner to train. The chief had never given him a partner in his fifteen years of service, but there is always a first time for everything he supposed.

Next to him was a young man with a solemn look to his features. He was around a youthful age of 17, but was very well built for his age. His jet black hair was slicked back with just enough left in the front to rest gently against the right half of his face. He bore a black t-shirt that fit him well as it detailed his toned chest, and baggy denim jeans slightly tattered at the knees. The senior officer stared at his protege gaze outside the vehicle while fiddling with small steel balls in his left hand. He took a sip of his drink and broke the silence that was between them. "Kid, you've been playing with your balls for hours now. Something on your mind?"

The youth continues to stare out the window and unknowingly clenches his balls in his fist. Ignoring that he has inhuman strength, he completely crushes the steel spheres in his hand. Subconsciously, the senior officer closes his legs after seeing the balls destroyed before him. "My apologies," he says while putting his cup down in the cup holder. "Guess whatever's got your mind in a loop is pretty bad."

The boy looks into his lap and takes a deep breath in. "Nah, it's okay," he replies as he turns to his mentor. "No one, besides my friends have really ever asked what was wrong."

The senior just smiles lightly. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I lost my brother five years ago. That's all I'm gonna say about it."

"I take it the two of you were pretty close then, huh?" the troubled teen sat silently staring a the tips of his black and white converse. Seeing as that he didn't want to talk about it any longer, the older officer moved to a different subject. "They really did an amazing job with the fireworks show, didn't they?"

The teen looks up at the display of colored explosions dancing in the sky. His evergreen toned eyes appear lost into the past as each light fades into the night sky. Each explosion would cause time to slow down for his as his expression began to darken. The events of that fateful day continued to replay in his memories. All the blood, the pain, the torture. Each one causing his hands to start bleeding. His breath shallows, his eyes widened as he recalled to look in his brother's eyes as the life left from his very existence. His pores opened up and he began to sweat as he was trying to calm down.

His mentor took notice to what was happening and shook the rookie violently to snap him out of his trance. When the boy finally snapped out of his trance, he was breathing heavily wondering what had happened.

The senior officer could only stare in shock as he just witnessed what happened. Thinking it would be best to just call it a night, he started up the vehicle and made way for the department.

When they arrived at the station, the youth grabbed his things and put them into a small backpack. Before he got out the car, the senior halted him for a quick moment. The teen turned towards him wondering what he wanted. There was a moment of still silence between them. "If it means anything," the officer said to him. "I know a guy that does some real good work on the balls you were using. So if you want, I'll get you some new ones, kid."

The teen stares blankly at his teacher. He shrugs his shoulders, but nods his head in acknowledgement. The elder sighs in defeat. It seemed that no matter what he did the kid just wouldn't open up to him.

"Butch."

The officer glanced at him with an even look to his features. He stares at the youth's back trying to process what he had just heard. "My name," the boy stated, "it isn't kid. It's Butch."

With that said, Butch walks away from the station and makes his way into the distance of the desolate streets. The officer then reaches into his chest pocket, and pulls out a pack cigarettes and a lighter. He shakes one out of the box, puts it in his mouth, ignites the lighter and sets the white stick ablaze.

"Kid's got some serious demons to cut loose," he says after puffing his cigarette. "Poor kid. I hope everything works out for him. God knows he needs it."

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed. See ya in 2 weeks.<p> 


End file.
